Cledwyn Residence/Yard1
Roleplay 'ELARA CLEDWYN: '“You Okay, Grace?” Elara asked her, helping the young girl to her feet. She ran inside the house and yelled, “MOM! DAKOTA! ADREAN! I HAVE SOMEONE HERE TO MEET YOU!” {{DakotaWB|text = Dakota was the first to come down. This sounded important. When he spotted the little girl he smiled and turned to Elara. "Is this your little friend, Grace?"} ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara nodded excitedly. “Yeah, Grace, this is my brother, Dakota. Dakota, this is Grace.”{{GraceWB|text = "Dakota--that's a funny name," Grace said. She squealed happily and ran up to hug dakota, though she was really just hugging his legs since she was so much shorter than him. "Dakota! Dakota!"} ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean walked out, “Who is this Elara?” ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara glanced over at Adrean. “Oh! Grace, this is my oldest brother, Adrean. Adrean, this is Grace, the girl I told you about, remember?”{{GraceWB|text = "Ad-Adrean?" she attempted to say. "Hi!" She unlatched her hands from Dakota and waved at Adrean. He was so much bigger than she was, he was like a giant.} ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Ah, so you’re the girl. It’s nice to meet you Grace, you will find that you will be seeing me a lot.” ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara smiled at Grace. “See? I told you my family would love you. Now you have a home!”{{GraceWB|text = "Yay!" Grace said. This family was so happy, everything her family hadn't been to her. "I st-stay, r-right?"} ELARA CLEDWYN: “Of course you can stay, but only until we find somewhere more permanent for you to stay.”{{GraceWB|text = Grace wanted to stay here forever, but she understood. "Yay! Yay!" she chanted. She finally had somewhat of a family.}{{DakotaWB|text = "She should use the Guest Bedroom, since no one is there," Dakota said.} 'ELENORE CLEDWYN: '''She rushed outside,hearing Elara's call."Elara,what is-" she stopped when she saw the adorable little girl holding on to Elara's hand."Awwww.What your name?" ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara smiled. “Hi Mom! This is Grace. She‘s moving in with us for a while.” '''ELENORE CLEDWYN: '''Elenore was surprised,but quickly took hold of her emotions."Of course.Which room do you want? We have an empty room on the 2nd floor....." Her voice trailed off.That was Gemms's room.She looked at her children.She knew she wasn't getting the full story about Grace's backstory.She would have to ask later. ELARA CLEDWYN: “Couldn’t she stay in the guest room?” Elara asked. '''ELENORE CLEDWYN: "'Yes thats a good idea." she turned to grace."Do you want to go get settled in now?"{{GraceWB|text = Grace smiled. "Yeah!" This was exciting--she actually had a room and a temporary family.}{{DakotaWB|text = "I doubt she has anything with her, right?" Dakota asked. "We might need to loan her some stuff, but that's fine, right?" He smiled down at Grace. "You're going to love the Guest Bedroom!"} ELARA CLEDWYN: Elara grinned at Grace. “Come on, let’s get you settled in.”{{GraceWB|text = 'Settled in!" she chanted happily and followed Elara into the house and up the stairs of the main foyer toward the Guest Bedroom. When she entered the room it was nothing like she had ever seen before. It was amazing. She squealed in happiness.} {{DakotaWB|text = He watched as they moved out to the bedroom. He looked at his mom. "I'm guessing you want to know more about Grace, right?"} 'ELENORE CLEDWYN: '''She turned to her son."Bingo.I love Grace,she's a great kid,but wecant go around kidnapping little kids."{{DakotaWB|text = "We didn't kidnap her," he said. "You see, she doesn't have anywhere to go. She was adopted, but her parents cancelled her adoption. She doesn't want to go back to the orphanage--she's really scared and lonely."} '''ELENORE CLEDWYN: '''Elenore sighed."She can stay.She seems like a great kid.And Elara seems to have taken a liking to her.Ill have to ask your father,but for now,she can stay."{{DakotaWB|text = "I'm sure Dad doesn't want another kid in the house, but she can't leave. At least not for now. She ''needs to be here," Dakota said.} {{PercivalWBRP|text = Hallo, hallo, hallo, I heard somebody mention my name here. What is hap- Oh! Who's this?} Category:Cledwyn Residence Category:Archived Roleplay